


Kiss

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [63]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Homework, M/M, Physics, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, sleepy!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your light was still on and you're not usually up this late unless you're stressed about something so I wanted to see if I could help," Zayn shrugged and if that didn't sum Zayn up, Liam didn't know what did.  The other boy was always so in tune with Liam, noticing things that Liam didn't even notice about himself, and he was always there before Liam even knew he needed him.  Unconditionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So (if you didn't know) I wrote all of these last fall/winter but im only now uploading them. This story was clearly my attempt at taking my frustrations at physics out because I hate the class with a passion and we were studying kinematics at the time.

Liam threw his pencil down in frustration. It was nearly 1 AM and he was nowhere near prepared for his physics test later that day. He had spent the entire evening with his face in the textbook, determined to teach himself the concepts, but six hours in he had made almost no progress, hence the frustration.

His head collided with the desktop as he let out a tired groan, fighting to keep his eyes open at this point. It was then that he heard his window slide open and another figure drop into the room.

"You alright?" The visitor asked, and of course it was Zayn; it was always Zayn.

"No," Liam moaned, head still stuffed in the dreaded textbook. "I'm gonna fail physics."

"You won't," Zayn disagreed, "Because I'm gonna help you. Now sit up and turn to the beginning." Liam obeyed because he was really beginning to feel hopeless and if anyone could help him, it was Zayn. The dark haired boy had moved in next door when they were both fourteen but they hadn't met until English class the following school year when the teacher had instructed Zayn to help Liam, who was struggling, with Great Expectations. Ever since then, Liam went to the other boy whenever he was having trouble with any class because Zayn understood and despite his (very hard-worked for) image, one of the smartest people Liam had ever met.

"How'd you even know I was still up?" Liam asked as he flipped to the first page of the chapter.

"Your light was still on and you're not usually up this late unless you're stressed about something so I wanted to see if I could help," Zayn shrugged and if that didn't sum Zayn up, Liam didn't know what did. The other boy was always so in tune with Liam, noticing things that Liam didn't even notice about himself, and he was always there before Liam even knew he needed him. Unconditionally.

"And do you want to head over to your bed so we can both sit down? Or do you think you'll fall asleep?" The last part was said with a smirk as Zayn took in the clearly exhausted look taking over the younger boy's face.

"Bed's fine," Liam mumbled. "At this point, I think I'm gonna fall asleep either way."

"Better hurry, then," Zayn flopped down on Liam's bed and motioned for Liam to join him.

"So I guess we'll start at the beginning and you tell me if you understand something well enough to skip it. Alright?" Liam nodded and as Zayn started to explain, the older boy draped his arm around Liam's back pulling the other boy close to him so that Liam's head was almost resting on Zayn's chest.

"I can do components," Liam interrupted. "We did it in math already."

"Good! So the math shouldn't be too difficult then. It's just the concepts you’re having trouble with?"

"I think so," Liam answered. "I don't really understand any of it though."

"Do you know the formulas?"

"I can never remember them."

"Well, start with all the variables they give you. Here, we have initial velocity, time, and an angle. Do you know what to do with it?"

Liam shook his head no but guessed, "something to do with components?"

"Yeah, you gonna break the initial velocity into components based on the given angle," Zayn explained.

"And acceleration is 9.8?"

"Unless it says otherwise," Zayn agreed.

"So we have acceleration, time, and initial velocity and we want to solve for distance," Liam thought aloud. "Would we use d=vit + 1/2at2?"

"Yeah! Now just plug everything in!" Zayn encouraged. "See? You do get it."

"Would it be 16.8 meters?" Liam looks up at the other boy and was met with a blinding grin and before he knew it Zayn's lips were on his. The kiss was short, as if Zayn caught himself.

"Shit. Sorry," Zayn mumbled, avoiding Liam's gaze. Liam forced the other boy to look at him again and gave him the biggest smile he could and pressed his lips to Zayn’s again.

"Don't be."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
